Użytkownik:Sz.F.
O mnie. Interesuję się głównie zoologią. 'Lubię dużo rodzajów filmów, między innymi: Piratami z Karaibów, Gwiezdnymi Wojnami, Hobbitem, Władcą Pierścieni, Harrym Potterem, itp. Moje ulubione strony. * [http://pl.miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Miraculum%3A_Biedronka_i_Czarny_Kot_Wikia miraculum ''wiki] * śródziemie wiki * plants vs zombies wiki * '''moje blogi: śródziemie, miraculum * Moje ulubione gry *# Bitwa o śródziemie II i Bitwa o śródziemie II Król nazguli *# Plants vs Zombies wszystkie części (najlepsza Garden Warfare 2) *# Twierdza i Twierdza Krzyżowiec *# Spore *# Agar.io Moje rymowanki *# "'' Gdy dzień nocą się stanie, a pan w cień okuty ciało dostanie, pierścień na nowo wykuty powstanie, a dni dostatku powrócą na stałe ''" *# " Gdy pierścień znajdzie pana swego, nie odda się w ręce innego, gdy mrok zagości w sercu pana, jego siła zostanie złamana, lecz pierścień jedynego szuka, gdy to nastąpi zacznie się skrucha" *# "Pan kochał panią, serce dał jej swoje, gdy pani ten świat opuściła młodo , smutek go ogarnął wielki, żyć bez pani nie umiał, cóż to niby za życie bez połówki drugiej, za czas jakiś poszedł w swojej pani ślady i po kochankach zostały tylko zwiędłe kwiaty" *# "Gdy noc ciemna nad światem góruje, a wielki wojownik ze srebrną zbroją gnać będzie po niebie, widownia świetlista podziwiać go będzie, a przeciwnik ze złota zrobiony ucieknie czym prędzej" Moja ulubiona muzyka *# Marsz Sarumana *# Gra Dave'go Jonesa *# Upiory pierścienia *# Rekrutacja Czarnobrodego *# Muzyka Lily Potter *# Muzyka króla pod górą *# Pieśń synów Durina *# Tam gdzie chłód i gdzie zamglony szczyt *# The Misty Mountain Cold *# Ulepszone The Misty Mountain Cold *# Nowe The Misty Mountains Cold *# Misty Mountais pieśń góry *# Pieśń Drzewca *# Muzyka Toma Bombadila *# Alfabet kaszubski *# Bałkanica *# Pieśń Hogwartu *# Hymn Hogwartu *# Ciemna noc nad Hogwartem *# Minione lata Hogwartu *# Bitwa o Hogwart *# Muzyka profesor Umbridge *# Muzyka profesora Lockharta *# Pieśń wyrzeczeń Hermiony *# Lot na smoku *# Rozpacz po Dumbledor'e *# Na zimnej skale *# Moc orków *# Potęga Uruków *# Muzyka generała Thrawna *# Bitwa o Naboo *# Hymn niezależnych systemów galaktycznych *# Muzyka separatystów *# Tło Imeratora *# Oblężenie świątyni jedi *# Piosenka Pipina *# Pod śpiewki Orków *# Piosenka króla goblinów *# I see fire *# Widzę płomień *# Muzyka dziewięciu *# Miraculum PV *# Idzie Kai *# Rap Szalonego Dave'a *# Plants vs Zombies piosenka końcowa *# Lament po Boromirze *# Need a Hero *# In the Dark of the Night *# Playing with the big boys *# Witaj w Hallowen *# This is Hallowen *# Piosenka Urszuli *# Song Urszula *# W grocie króla gór Ulubione sceny filmowe *# Bunt na statku Czarnobrodego *# Bitwa pod Morią *# Śmierć Azoga *# Hiszpanie *# Rozkaz 66 *# Lament po śmierci Thorina *# Rozpoczęcie bitwy pod Helmowym Jarem *# Armia Sarumana Białego *# Zdobycie Dol Guldur *# Bitwa o Hogwart *# Ognista burza Dumbledora *# Historia końcówki życia Gandalfa Szarego *# Czarna mowa *# Poemat pierścienia w czarnej mowie *# Jaś Fasola na olimpiadzie w Londynie *# Żeś Vadera *# Podziemia banku Gringotta *# Śmierć Sarumana *# Finałowa walka Piotrusia i Czarnobrodego *# Ucieczka krasnoludów z kryjówki goblinów *# Śmierć króla goblinów *# Śmierć Czarnoksiężnika z Angmaru *# Szarża Rohanu *# Historia Mistrza Oogway'a *# Mocne wejście kapitana Jacka Sparrowa *# Jack z tubylcami *# Dobry szczał *# Davy Jones *# Ostateczna walka Harry'ego z Voldemortem *# Prolog Władcy Pierścieni *# Davy Jones z Kalipso *# Plants vs Zombies Chiny *# Plants vs Zombies Dziki zachód *# Wejście dworu Malfoy'ów *# Dwór Malfoy'ów *# Łzy Dave'go Jonesa *# Narodziny Dartha Vadera *# Klony *# Bitwa o Geonosis *# Wojny klonów *# Joł Hoł *# Ognista obręcz *# Śmierć Jacka Sparrowa *# Statek...? *# Koniec pierścienia *# Historia Golluma *# Opuszczenie pierścienia *# Śmierć Saurona 1 *# Śmierć Saurona 2